


I Like It When You Call Me Names

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!John, Kinks, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sub!Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things about Dave that John has no business knowing. Like, some of his weird kinks, or the guy he feels less than platonic for. John is ‘oblivious’ and keeps trying to guess who he’s crushing on anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

“Dave!” Your best friend is running towards you with an incredibly urgent look on his face. If he wasn’t John Egbert you might think there was something important going on. But chances are, a new shitty movie came out. and he wants you to go see it with him, or something like that. You always give in when he asks you, even though you know it’s going to be horrible. Why is it that you put yourself through that torture? Oh, right, because he’s drop dread gorgeous, that’s why.

Anyway, now John is in front of you and his face is flushed from running. You close the door to your locker door then turn to look at him. “What is it Egbert?” you ask. He’s looking at you with those big blue eyes and, oh god, you just want to melt under his gaze. Even through the dark tint of your shades they are the bluest thing you’ve ever seen.

“Uh, I was talking to Rose, and she happened to let it slip that you are, uh, kinda..” You look at him confused for a moment, unsure what Rose could have told him, that he didn’t already know. Then it hits you like a fucking freight train to the gut. Your eyebrows shoot up when you realize what he’s talking about. You swallow, then try to play it cool, like you don’t care if he knows about your preferences.

“She told you I’m gay?” you ask, the perfect picture of nonchalance, even though on the inside it’s more like a raging hurricane ripping up houses from the ground. John gulps, then nods. You can’t tell if the flush is still from running, or if now he’s actually blushing. Instead of analyzing it, you shrug then start walking to class. “Welp, you heard right. I’m as gay as a rainbow encrusted in diamond carved penises.” Wow Dave, real smooth. There’s no way he’ll be grossed out now. Not with that imagery in his head. You mentally berate yourself. If it wouldn’t make you look like an idiot, you’d probably face palm.

John doesn’t seem to notice your inner dilemma though. He just keeps walking beside you. “Huh. Wow, I never would have guessed. That’s great.” Wait, what? Did he just say that’s great? You aren’t really sure so you just ignore it. “Actually now that I think about it, that makes perfect sense. I always wondered why you never tried to go out with Terezi.” You roll your eyes. You and Terezi are really good friends and it gets annoying when everyone thinks you should date, just because you’re close. It might help if you came out of the closet, but fuck no. You’re comfy in this closet. You’re having a grand old time with a party of pink dildos and rainbow shirts. “So…are there any guys you like?” John asked, looking weirdly eager. You fight down the blush like an expert, but while you’re focusing on that, you accidentally let it slip that there is a guy you like. “Woah! Sweet! Who is it??”

“Uh…” Crap. “I’m not telling.” When you say that he pouts, like he’s a five year old and you told him no cookies before bed time. Sorry Jr. That pout isn’t going to work on me this time. “It’s none of your business, dude.” John just rolls his eyes.

“Will you tell me if I guess right?” You shrug. He seems to think that means, sure John, go ahead and guess. You can see the gears turning in his head as he mentally goes through a list of who it could be. “They must be cool right? Since you’re a coolkid or whatever.” He says grinning. You shrug your shoulders again.

“Well, I think they’re cool.” You look at him out of the corner of your eye. “So do you…”

“Oh, so it’s someone I know?” Shit, another slip up.

“Yeah, but you know half the school so that doesn’t really clear things up. Oh look, my class is here, catch you later bro.” And you hurry into the classroom before he can say anything in response. That doesn’t stop him from ducking in and screaming “Bye Dave!!” anyway. You sigh of relief when he’s finally gone.

People are staring at you, like always, but you ignore them in favor of Rose whose face is hidden in a book. You take your stuff out of your binder, lay it on your desk, then walk over to her. The teacher doesn’t mind when students talks as long as class hasn’t started yet. You sit on her desk then stare at her for a minute. When it becomes clear she isn’t going to fess up without being prompted, you start talking. “So, John knows.” you state simply. She looks up from her book with her lips pursed and a strange glint in her eye that you can’t quite place.

“I swear I didn’t mean to. It just slipped out. I’m used to being only speaking about the matter with you in confidentiality. Then he brought up the topic of you and dating.” She pauses for a moment and takes a deep breath, putting a hand over her mouth. “I honestly am sorry.” You doubt her sincerity due to the fact that she’s hiding her smile.

“You didn’t tell him anything about, uh, my crush, did you?” She shakes her head, closing the book she was reading. Her smile seems to be under control and her face has taken on a more serious expression.

“Of course not. I’m not so careless that I would let information like that slip out.” Then she smirks a little. “Besides, almost immediately after I told him which way you swung he ran to go see you.” You’re silent for a moment, trying to fight the urge to be excited. It doesn’t mean anything Dave. He was just surprised, don’t get your hopes up… “Anyway, it’s not the end of the world now that he knows. You would have had to tell him eventually. And I don’t think your case is as hopeless as you keep forcing yourself to believe.” Rose raised her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. “He really did look eager to confirm my claim.” Instead of responding you go and sit back down like the coward you are. You don’t want to hear anymore of Rose’s urgings to confess. It’s only going to turn into a train wreck. The only thing that can come from it is a broken friendship and a shit load of embarrassment.

During the rest of the class, you pass notes to Rose describing in detail how much you loath her. You only stop when she says the ‘passion’ you apparently feel for her is borderline incestuous. You hate it when she gets all creepily symbolic on you.

The class ends far too quickly for your taste. It’s not that you like like learning about algorithms or anything. But seriously, you know John is going to be outside waiting for you, and you kind of don’t want to deal with his guessing anymore. Lest he actually get it right.“Ok, I think I know who it is.” Is the first thing he says when he sees you walk out the door. You groan.

“John, can’t we just get over this bullshit? I don’t see why it matters.” He gasps, like you just offended him in the worst way possible.

“I’m your best bro!” you wince, but he doesn’t notice. “I’ve got to know this stuff. It’s like, the law of broship! Anyway, I’ve got a list of people it has to be one of them.” Then he does a little fake cough and actually pulls out a list. By now you’ve already started walking to your next class. He has to jog a little to catch up to you. “Ok, first on the list, is it, Gamzee?” You laugh a little bit.

“Fuck no, he hates me. Besides, him and Tavros are a thing.” You respond. Yeah, there’s no way he’ll guess right if Gamzee is the first person he thinks of. He doesn’t seem surprised that he was wrong though and just tries again.

“Do you have a crush on…Sollux?” You shake your head. He’s a pretty cool dude though. You wouldn’t mind dating him if circumstances were different.

“Nah. He’s straight as an arrow.” Then you thought about it for a moment. “Unless you count that thing he did with Eridan.” You recall chuckling. “And before you even ask, I do not have a crush on Eridan. That’s a no. A fuck no, not in this life time. We could be the last two people on earth, destined to repopulate the world, and I still wouldn’t give that loser a chance. He’s a total tool.” John squints his eyes at you.

“That denial sounded pretty specific.” He accuses. You lightly jab him with your elbow.

“John. No.” he giggles and backs off.

“Yeah, yeah.” Then he’s silent for a moment. “So, you know whether or not the guy you like is gay?” He asks. You wince again. This time he notices. “Hmm, I’m going to assume that means you think he’s straight.” You nod.

The two of you walk in silence for a little longer. He opens his mouth, then closes it a few times. He swallows and takes a deep breath before turning to you. “Hey, is it-”

A screech echoes throughout the hallway and suddenly a flash of blonde runs past you and into John. You’d recognize that blue lipstick anywhere. Vriska has come for her daily dose of flirting with John. That’s your cue to leave. You abscond the fuck out before John even knows what hit him.

The next time you see John isn’t until after school when he meets you at your locker. He’s pouting again. You ignore him. “Dave, why did you leave?!” he whines. You continue to ignore him which is hard since he’s whining. You decide to take this time to think about how weird it is that he’s always waiting for you outside classes or your locker. It’s never the other way around. He must put his stuff away really quickly or something. After contemplating this for a moment you zone back in and find that John is just staring at you.

“What.” He shakes his head, and blushes? You can’t really tell with your shades on. But his face looks weird. For some reason you think the appropriate response is to touch it. And then you stand there awkwardly, with your hand on his face and god he feels warm. You’d like to feel something else of yours on his face.

After that awkward moment ends (when you pull your hand away and finish packing up) you both get on John’s bus. You go home with him almost everyday. Occasionally he’ll visit your house, but when he does Bro is usually there being a dick and trying to embarrass you. His bus is packed though, so you have to sit three to a seat even though there really isn’t enough room for that.

While you guys are trying to maneuver yourselves so Jade can sit next to you, they get the brilliant idea to seat you on John’s lap. Jade has on a knowing smirk while you claim you’ll do it, but only because it’s ironic. John just laughs and agrees. At first you’re tense, but then you relax back into him. It’s kind of weird that he’s letting you do this even though he knows you like dick. You don’t think much of it though.

Not until Jade has left has gotten off at her stop, but you’re still sitting on his lap. You were lost in thought, so you didn’t get off but you’re surprised John didn’t take it upon himself to push you off. In fact, that seems like the sort of ‘prank’ he would like to pull. You decide not to look a gift horse in the mouth and make yourself comfortable. A few people are whispering about you. Snickers of ‘wow gay’ can be heard throughout the bus. Either John is an oblivious idiot, or he’s an oblivious idiot.

Once John’s stop finally comes, you stand up off his lap so fast that it’s totally uncool. Everyone is too busy to look at you guys anyway. You make your way off the bus and to John’s house in silence. Not an awkward, weird silence, you just don’t feel like talking. Not until you’re sitting on his couch with the TV off.

“Ok, so back to that list of people who you might like. Is it Jake?” You scrunch up your face a little.

“Nah man. He’s cute and everything but…Besides he Dirk likes him, and I can’t go cheating a bro like that.” You explain. He nods in understanding.

“I’m kind of surprised that you have a crush on someone though. I always thought you were just a major slut.” An involuntary shiver goes through your body when he says that.

“Don’t call me that.” you snap. He raises his hand in defense, looking apologetic.

“Sorry,” he says a little surprised. “I didn’t mean to, uh, strike a nerve.” You shake your head blushing.

“You didn’t strike a nerve, shut up.” you mumble. Then there is nothing but silence, only this time it’s awkward. John is probably deciding whether or not to keep scratching at that wound, and wondering how far he can go without it actually hurting.

“So, are you secretly a slut or something? Trying to keep it on the down low?”

“I said shut it.” You growl. He’s looking like he knows he should feel bad, but he can’t.

“I dunno, it’s not often I strike a nerve of the unbreakable Dave Strider.” You glare at him over your shades. “Hehehe, ok, I’ll stop. Anyway, just tell me who you like!!” He begs, poking your cheek. You slap his hand away and remain silent. “Hmph. Fine. Be like that.” he’s silent for a moment then adds, “Cock sucker.” You sit up straight in shock. John isn’t as goody two shoes as some people think he is, but it’s still weird to hear him using language like that. And also kind of sexy… whispers the voice in the back of your head that you choose to ignore.

He’s giggling again at your reaction. He probably thinks this is some joke. God, he is such a douchbag. Why do you like him again? Then he takes off your shades and looks at you with those eyes. Fuck you, is all you can think. Fuck you so hard for making me feel like this. “So Dave, why does it bother you so much when I insult you?You’ve never gotten your panties in a knot before. Yesterday I called you butt licker, like, ten times and you didn’t care.”

You snort and snatch your shades back. Maybe it’s kind of a good thing he’s so oblivious. There are some things he’s better off not knowing. “It’s not the same thing. I mean don’t call me shit like whore and bitch. It’s, uh, upsetting.” You finish off blushing and looking away. There is no way he is going to be able resist now, you think

But instead of calling you a plethora of creative insults he stays silent. When you look over you just see him staring at you. “Hey Dave, did you know you’re super pretty?” he says out of no where, stealing your shades again. You’re caught off guard so all you do is start sputtering and blushing like a school girl on her first date. Only, at least that school girl would actually have a reason to blush. The only thing that happened to you is your dude friend said you that you have nice eyes. Wow, can you get anymore pathetic?

“Uh. Thanks?” You squeak out. He leans in closer.

“Hey Dave, does the person you like happen to be in this room right now?” He asks with a shit eating grin. You bite the inside of your cheek to restrain from making any noise. This would be so much easier if I had my shades, you think His face is so close and his eyes are so beautiful and there’s nothing stopping you from seeing how gorgeous he is. Especially when he’s grinning even though he thinks you have a crush on him. This…this is good, right? You should probably say something back.

Instead you keep quiet to see what he does next. “Guess what Dave.” He whispers. His buck teeth are clamped down on his bottom lip, probably in a vain attempt to keep his smile in check.

“What?” You finally manage to choke out. It sounds fairly even, but what does it matter how your voice sounds. Even Terezi would be able to see how much of a wreck you are.

“I might have a crush on you too.” Then he broke out into a fit of giggles. You’re blushing like a strawberry who just got proposed to. You’re so red, you probably blend in with your irises.

“Don’t fuck with me Egbert.” You hiss, trying to control your face. He shakes his head and leans in close again.

“I’m not fucking with you. I’ve, uh, always kind of liked you? But I figured you wouldn’t like me back so I just ignored it. Then Rose let it slip that you like me and hehehehe…” he trails of and breaks into another fit of laughter.

The look on your face is probably hilarious. Your eyes are open wide and your mouth is gaping like a fish. “Rose said that she didn’t tell you about that!!!” Is the only thing that gets out. Of all the things to say, that is what your body decides is best. You aren’t stupid at all. Nope. Nothing but impenetrable coolness.

“We decided it would be fun to see you squirm instead of just tell the truth. Got you good, huh?” You run a hand through your hair, gritting your teeth. You had no idea John was such a good actor. “Anyway, does this mean we’re dating now?” He asks looking like an excited buck toothed puppy. You get your face under control before answering with a nod. He does a fist pump, you cross your arms across your chest and raise and eyebrow. He doesn’t even bother looking sheepish. John Egbert is legitimately excited about being your boyfriend. This is not a thing you though would happen. Ever.

You are really happy about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave feels like his boyfriend doesn’t really love him. He decides to fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

It’s been about two weeks since you and John started ‘dating’. Not much has changed in your relationship though. You can’t be sure if it’s just because he is nervous, or if the whole liking you back thing was out of pity. Rose keeps trying to convince you that he definitely felt this way before hearing about you, and Jade tells you about all the times that he confided in her about his feelings. You try to believe them, but you can’t understand why he seems so afraid to kiss you.

Every time that the mood gets just right, he pulls away and starts talking his mouth off about Matthew Mcconaughey or Nic Cage or whatever other shitty actor he has a mancrush on. It’s starting to make you feel worse then when you guys were just friends. You can never tell him that though, his solution might be for you guys to breakup.

It’s just, it feels like he’s forcing himself into a relationship he doesn’t want. You have no idea how to approach the subject without the possibility of it ending in a breakup. So instead you just keep hoping that maybe he’ll get over whatever is bothering him. For the most part, this method seems to work even if it’s not quite in the way you want it too.

During one of your date nights, aka walking around the mall being stupid, he does the most romantic thing since you became official boyfriends. He holds your hand. Normally you wouldn’t think anything of it, but this is the most he’s touched you in two weeks so you relish in the moment. You memorize the feeling of his hand. Each callous, the shape of his palm, how long his fingers are.

When you go home that night you masturbate and pretend it’s him touching you. You are unable to give a fuck about how creepy that might be. Instead you focus on the feeling of a great orgasm after dealing with your relationship retarded boyfriend.

The next day you pull Jade away during lunch to talk to her in private. “Can you ask John something for me?” you ask with your face as impassive as ever. Jade looks at you curiously and nods.

“Of course Dave!” Then her eyes widen and her mouth makes an o. “Wait, you aren’t going to ask me to break up with him for you, are you??” She starts get frantic and grabs the front of your shirt. “You can’t! It’ll break his poor fragile heart! And then I’ll have to deal with it.” she says shaking you.

“Caaaalm down mamacita. It’s nothin’ like that.” she lets go and sighs in relief.

“Ok, good. Because John was just telling me about how he thinks you might be unhappy as his boyfriend.” You raise an eyebrow.

“Why would he say that? I’m pretty sure he is unhappy with me, not the other way around.” Jade giggles and shakes her head.

“No way!” she tells you waving her hand. “He’s been super nervous about this whole shebang. He isn’t sure what is supposed to change in your relationship now that you’re dating.” She pauses to look around suspiciously, as if you’re talking about something top secret and important. Not just discussing the awkwardness of you and John being romantic instead of just bros. She leans in close, as if to tell you a secret. “Actually, he really really wants to kiss you. But he’s afraid he’ll do it wrong.” You burst out laughing. She glares at you and points a finger. “Hey! Don’t laugh he really is worried about it.” you try to calm down your laughter but, oh god, you were way off with your thoughts.

“Man, that is gold. Pure, 24 karat gold. And here I was worried he didn’t actually like me.” you try to calm down and put back on your normal poker face. But you can’t help the way your lip quirks up into a smile “Ok then, I’ll just put the Strider moves on him to ease his nerves. He’ll be like putty in my hands.” You tell her. Suddenly you’re a lot more confident since you know the only reason he wouldn’t kiss you was because he didn’t want to mess up. Fears like that are nonexistent in your mind. It essential for a real coolkid to be well versed in the art of kissing, and you most certainly are. Unbeknownst to your friends, you used to get around a bit. Never anything serious, but you’ve gained enough knowledge to know that once Egbert let’s you in, he’ll be begging for more.

Actually, you’d prefer if you were the one begging, but that’s not the point. Point is, you are sexy and you are going to seduce him.

When you see him waiting by your locker like always you smile at him. Alright Dave, better start putting on the charms now. He smiles back with his million watt smile that definitely outshines yours, but it doesn’t matter since he can’t see his anyway. As far as he is concerned you’ve got the most charming smile in the area.“You should smile more often Dave!” he says as you go through your normal locker routine.

“Nah, man. Smiling a lot is for derps, like you.” He scrunches his face at you, which makes you laugh. “Dude, what kind of reaction is that?”

“It’s my angry face.” He says before smiling again. “But seriously, you look nice when you aren’t trying to be all apathetic.” You turn your face towards him with no expression. Then closer your locker door and smile.

“Ok, sure, why not.” you say. The smile turns into more of a smirk when you look at how happy you’ve made him.

Once you get on the bus, you immediately seat yourself in his lap again, this time without being asked. He smiles at you and you give, what you hope is, a seductive smirk back. Then you settle against his chest. You’ve got your ass pressed right up on his crotch. You fit so perfectly together you just want to stay forever. His hand twines with yours. You can hear Jade giggling next to you, but it feels like you guys are in your own little world. When she has to get off she whispers ‘good luck Dave ;B’. You ignore John when he asks what she means.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. The bus eventually reaches John’s house and you have to get up. You act like it doesn’t matter and walk off the bus but after you get in his house you sit right back down in his lap again and curl up close to him. He laughs at you. “Gee, you’re in a good mood today, aren’t you?” He asks. You shrug a little then smirk.

“Yeah, I’m in a pretty good mood.” You practically purr before turning around so you’re straddling his hips. You suck on your bottom lip and bit it softly. John’s eyes are drawn to movement. You smile again when he starts blushing but can’t stop staring at your lips. You put your arms around his neck and lean in close. He giggles nervously.

“Uh…Dave? What are you-” You cut him off with a finger on his lips. You take off your shades and look into his eyes, making sure they lock with yours. Then you look at his lips and lick yours. He follows your gaze and tries to look down at them but he can’t. He does however see as you run your tongue over them, gently. He shudders a bit underneath you. His eyes flicker back up and are trapped by bright red eyes. Slowly you move your face in closer, never loosing eye contact. When your lips touch it feels like a firework has gone off.

The kiss is long. You ever want to take your lips off of his. A tingling feeling spreads throughout your body. Kisses have never felt this good before. You slip your eyes closed and tilt your head, leaning in closer when he opens his mouth. Both of you move against each other, slow and loving. He gets comfortable and places his hands on your waist, holding you close. Warm air is blowing from your noses because you don’t want to break this kiss, not even for air. You stay like that for about five minutes before you both pull away at the same time.

You blink a couple times to get your bearings. The kiss left you seeing stars behind your eyes. When you come down from the kissing high you see John is staring at you, breathless. “That was, uh, wow. Really, really, wow.” he says. He licks his lips and tries look at yours discreetly.

“Yeah.” is all you say before you kiss him again.

He decides to take his hands away from your waist and tangle them in your hair. You pull away from his mouth then kiss near his ear and whisper “Pull it.” he’s still for a moment then tightens the grip on your hair. “Nng…harder.” you mutter against his neck. He complies and you gasp. You start kissing his neck while his hands massage your scalp. After a minute of your kissing and nipping his neck, he pulls you away completely. You swallow an embarrassing moan when you feel his long fingers pulling at your hair. For a moment he just looks at you. It must be a nice sight.

You’re flushed, panting, and spread out across his lap. There’s a slightly visible lump in your pants and your red eyes are glistening with want. John snakes one of his hand up your shirt and scrapes his nail against a nipple. You groan and he pinches it. With urgency you pull of your shirt then go to rip his off as well. He laughs at your display of uncoolness. You don’t really care anymore you just want him to touch you.

And he does.

His hands are exploring all over your torso. Rubbing your stomach, pinching your nipples, and a couple time he places of soft open mouthed kiss to the skin. It’s apparent he likes the noises you make by the way he shivers each time a particularly loud one moan comes out. In order to stop the flow of embarrassing sounds you kiss him again, really deep this time. He starts to unbutton your pants, so you unbutton his. When both of your cocks are out you pull away.

“John I’ve got a, uh, request.” Ok Dave, it’s now or never. He’ll probably think you’re a total freak but better he finds out now right? Right? “Remember when I asked you not to call me whore and stuff?” he nods. “Yeah, well I didn’t ask you not too because I’m can’t take I hit. Nah, I can take a hit harder than Rihanna. It’s just that calling me stuff like whore kindofitturnsmeon.” he furrows his brow.

“What? I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I said I can take a hit harder than Rih-”

“No, not that you doofus. The other thing.”

You take in an over dramatic deep breath and take your time breathing it out. You’re about to take in another when John yells “Dave! Just spill it! I’ve got a boner and I’d really like to have it take n care of sometime in the next ten minutes.

“Alright, sheesh, keep your panties untwisted.” John glares. “Ok, I just wanted you to know that calling me whore and stuff makes me really, really horny.” you say sucking on your lip. “Like, once a guy called me slut and I literally almost came in my pants. So, you should do that. Just start calling me names. That shit is like an major aphrodisiac to me. Oh, also while where on the topic of Dave Strider and his creepy kinks I’ll also add in get turned on by things in my mouth. I’ve got a oral fixation or whatever. Loved sucking on the pacifier as a baby a little too much, heh.” Now that it’s all out in the open you avoid looking in his eyes. You really hope he goes along with it but if he doesn’t you guess that ok and oh look, he’s saying something you should probably start paying attention.

“Ok, so you want me to be all dominant and stuff, is what you mean, right?” You nod. He snickes. “That sounds fun. Cool with me, I guess.” then he closes his eyes and takes deep breath.

“What the fuck are you do-” His eyes open and there’s this predatory glint you’ve never seen before.

“Shut up, bitch. Did I say you could talk?” he giggles a bit at the end, but you ignore it.

“Uh, n-” instead of letting you finish he grabs your chin with one hand, pressing his thumb and forefinger to your cheeks making your lips stick out. A little bit of saliva rolls out.

“How about instead talking you put those pretty, plump cock sucker lips to work, hmm?” He slips to fingers past your lips and rests them on your tongue. You sit there shocked before you get the hint that you’re supposed to be doing something.

Tentatively you press back up to his fingers with your tongue and start licking them. Before long you’ve gained confidence and start dragging the wet muscle up and down his fingers, coating them with spit. You suck, and swirl your tongue around the fingers putting on your best slut face. John really enjoys the show. He keeps groaning and biting his lip. “Oooh yeah, you nasty slut. You’re really good at this hm? How about you suck somewhere else now.” he tries to say it coolly but it comes like a whine. The words still make you shiver as you move away from his hands then stroke his erection slowly.

You suck on the head for a while first, then start to swallow more of him. He calls you things like ‘cumslut’ and ‘dirty whore’ and it makes you against his cock. He squeezes your ass with one of his hands. You lick up the length then look into his eyes with a half lidded lustful gaze. He looks back at you and smiles. “God, you are so sexy.” then he forces you off him by pulling on your hair. Surprised, you let out a loud, breathy moan. “You really like that don’t you, kinky bitch?” You nod pathetically. He yanks you forward so you land on his chest. “Watch while I jerk us off.” He whispers in your ear, then wraps his hands around both your dicks and starts pumping. His hand is still a little damp from when you sucked on them.

He’s watching your face, while you look at both your lengths. Hard, hot, and throbbing. John is grunting and you’re panting. Your forehead is resting against his. Sweat from the heat drips of you, onto him. He giggles when he feels the droplet of water. Then he flips you over so he’s on top. His grinning doesn’t look dominating in the slightest, but you don’t mind. It still makes you shiver when he calls you a cock loving slutty bitch.

The familiar heat of an impending orgasm comes. “J-john I’m about to come.” you choke out. He nods.

“Good, come for me bitch. Fucking come.” and you do. John follows right after. He jerks you a few more times, riding out the orgasm for all it’s worth. Sperm from both of you lands mostly on your chest.

John falls back against the couch. “Wow.” He gasps. You nod in agreement, wiping the cum of your chest with your fingers.

“Hey John, look.” He sits back up and you start cleaning off each of your digits. His eyes are wide as he watches. A smirk plays at your lips. Once all you’re all cleaned up he whines.

“Daaave. I just came! Don’t turn me on agaaain.” You wiggle your eyebrows.

“Why not?”

“Because we need to get cleaned up before my Dad comes home, duh.” you look at him with a blank stare. Then you lay down and close your eyes.

“No. I’m tired.”

“Daaave!”

In the end both of you fall asleep on the couch, wrapped up in eachother. (after putting your clothes back on of course). When Dad comes home he pretends he has no idea what happened on the couch and makes a mental note to bleach it sometime in the near future.


End file.
